Doomsday For Good
by AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself
Summary: Rose is wandering the TARDIS one day when she hears the Doctor singing one of her favorite songs. Features a guest star from Wicked.


**A/N: The Doctor is **_italics_**, Rose is _bolded italics_, and both of them are **_underlined italics_**. The song is 'For Good', from Wicked. I suggest you listen to it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Credit for Doctor Who goes to the BBC and credit for 'For Good' and Wicked go to whoever composed/wrote them, respectively.**

The Doctor was in a room on the TARDIS, listening to the soundtrack of 'Wicked', a show from Rose's time. The song switched, and the Doctor found himself listening to 'For Good', one of the best songs in the show, in his opinion. He started singing softly to Glinda's part.

"_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_and we are led _

_to those who help us most to grow_

_if we let them_

_and we help them in return_"

-oOo-

Rose was wandering the TARDIS when she heard someone singing. She started following it, and as she got closer,she came to the startling realization that it was the Doctor singing. She didn't even know he did sing. Soon, Rose got close enough that she could make out individual words.

"_And we help them in return_

_well I don't know if I believe that's true_

_but I know I'm who I am today_

_because I knew you_

_like a comet pulled from orbit_

_as it passes a sun_

_like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_who can say if I've been changed for the better, but_

_because I knew you_"

Rose walked into the room. The Doctor had his back to the door, so he didn't notice her standing against the doorway. He continued singing.

"_I have been changed for good._"

Rose started to sing Elphaba's part.

"_**It well may be**_

_**that we will never meet again**_

_**in this lifetime**_

_**so let me say before we part **_

_**so much of me**_

_**is made of what I learned from you**_

_**you'll be with me**_

_**like a handprint on my heart**_"

The Doctor jumped. He hadn't noticed Rose walk in. Had she heard him singing?...Oh well. At least she hasn't heard him in the shower. Yet.

"_**So now whatever way our stories end**_

_**know you have rewritten mine**_

_**by being my friend**_

_**like a ship blown from it's mooring**_

_**by a wind off the sea**_

_**like a seed dropped by a skybird**_

_**in a distant wood**_

_**who can say if I've been changed for the better, but**_

_**because I knew you**_"

"_Because I knew you_"

They sang together.

"_I have been changed for good_"

"**_And just to clear the air _**

**_I ask forgiveness_**

**_ for the things I've done_**

**_you blame me for_**"

The Doctor smiled at Rose.

"_But then I guess_

_we know there's blame to share_"

"_But none of it seems to matter_

_anymore_

_like a comet pulled_ _**(like a ship blown)**_

_ from orbit as it_ _**(from it's mooring)**_

_passes a sun, like **(by a wind off the)**_

_ a stream that meets **(sea, like a seed)**_

_a boulder, halfway** (dropped by a)**_

_through the wood** (bird in the wood)**_

_who can say_

_if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_and because I knew you_"

"_**Because I knew you**_"

"_I have been changed_

_for good_"

The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other. Rose spoke first.

"I didn't know you sang."

The Doctor awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"I mean, it's not like I make a habit out of it or anything, I just heard this song, and it's one of my favorite songs from the show, so I started singing. You weren't supposed to know, I mean, I didn't you expect to come in here, but you did obviously, so..."

The Doctor trailed off when he realized Rose staring at him.

"Doctor," she said. "It's okay. You're actually a pretty good singer."

The Doctor looked insulted. "Why do you sound so surprised when you say that?!"

Rose was the embarrassed one now. "It's not that I didn't...I didn't mean..." She sighed in defeat. "I just didn't think you sang at all. Ever. I mean, that was the first time I actually heard you sing, and I was just surprised that you were singing in the first place."

The Doctor grinned. "Well, that's okay then."

Rose grinned back. "Okay."

Suddenly, he rushed back to the control room. "So, where do you want to go next? Ooh! I know! There's this bazaar on an asteroid, right, where you can get bazoolium! One of the only places in the universe where it can be found. It is very rare."

Rose smiled. "All right then...but what is bazoolium?"

"It's like a, a, a, a weather forecaster, it can tell you the weather. It gets hot when it's gonna be sunny, and cold when it's gonna be rainy. Isn't that brilliant?"

"Oh, and we can get some for mum!"

The Doctor immediately stopped smiling. "Oh no, we are not going back there for a while yet. I got enough of Jackie on our last visit to last another, ooh...year? Two years? Anyway, it's much too soon to go back there."

Rose pouted. "But Doctor..."

He sighed. "Fine. But not for too long, okay? I don't want her to slap me again."

She laughed. "Doctor, that was one time. She's not going to slap you again unless you give her a good reason to."

"Okay then, so I won't give her a good reason to." he said.

She laughed. "That's the spirit!"

-oOo-

Bad Wolf Bay. The last place Rose Tyler would ever see the Doctor. The last place the Doctor would ever see Rose Tyler. As they stood there on that beach, their minds went back to a few days ago, when they were singing. Both were thinking about how the song related to them.

_People come into our lives_

_for a reason_

_bringing something we must learn_

_and we are led_

_to those who help us most to grow _

_if we let them_

_and we help them in return_

This happened with both the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor had wanted to die when he met her after the Time War, but she fixed him. And in return, he showed her the wonders of the universe - and a lot of jail cells. But let's focus on the stars.

_It well may be_

_that we will never meet again_

_in this lifetime_

_so let me say before we part_

_so much of me _

_is made of what I learned from you_

_you'll be with me_

_like a handprint on my heart_

_and now what ever way our stories end_

_know you have rewritten mine_

_by being my friend_

Those lyrics went for both for them.

_Who can say _

_if I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_and because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_for good_

Rose said the words that have been unspoken-ly forbidden. "I love you."


End file.
